Into the Fire
by Lady Ice
Summary: What if The Emperor had gotten Luke off the DS;Did he survive? are the Vong still coming? Ch2 now up Please R&R I need ideas!!!
1. This is the way we turn a Jedi

Title: Into the Fire Fire (1/?)  
Author: Lady Ice  
Author email: wiloughby_wolves@hotmail.com  
Category: Rebellion  
Keywords: What if, Mara, Luke, Vader, Star Wars, Emperor, Palpatine, Sith  
Spoilers: Episodes 4-6 Yes, you do find out about Mara in the other books, comics,etc. But this has little to do with those.  
Rating: PG-13 (if that)  
Summary: What if Palpatine and Vader took Luke off the Death Star before it was destroyed and had their fleet actually attack the Alliance when it showed up.  
Disclaimer: I'm not making money for this. The people in this story belong to Mr. Lucas. I would like to thank Mr. Lucas for letting Star Wars exist in the first place.   
Author's Note: I happen to like this story. I would like to add more chapters to it but, I need to A) know if you like it. And B) Get suggestions. So please, don't be shy, I don't mind.  
  
  
Into the Fire  
  
  
It was over. They had failed. The team on Endor had been captured. The attacking fleet, destroyed. And Luke, Luke was kidnapped. The Emperor had wrapped him in a smothering blanket of the Dark Side of the Force, thus leaving him powerless and helpless. It was a simple matter for Vader to take Luke to Coruscant.   
  
Upon their arrival Luke was taken into the throne room of the Imperial Palace. Being walked through top levels of secured areas and into the central compound of The Emperor's Chambers was harrowing. The beauty of the gardens and fountains lent a seductive quality to the evil the lurked in the shadow. Those same gardens and fountains were also possibly the last bit of the Light Side he would ever see. Luke was certain the Emperor would kill him. He had no knowledge of the real fate that lay ahead.   
  
Somehow the Emperor had arrived before them. He was sitting as Luke had last seen him in the dark chamber with the throne facing towards his Dark Lord and Son. The only difference from the throne on the Death Star was the window. The other had been round but this was floor to ceiling in the style of the old Naboo court. "Welcome my young Apprentice. I have been expecting you." The Emperor said with an evil smile. Luke knew he was doomed.  
  
~~~  
  
Luke awoke on the floor of an elegant room decorated in wood. There was a wooden four-poster bed, intricately carved, a plush carpet as well as a bathroom and sitting room. In the sitting room was surprisingly a window. Immediately Luke snatched up a chair and threw it at the window. It hit the window with a bang and slid to the floor. A hologram. 'Well,' he thought 'They want me to have a view.' He made quick work of exploring the small suite. One door and a hologram. That was all in the way of exits.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Luke remembered what the Emperor had said after his initial greeting. "I hope you enjoyed the ride from Endor." Luke then asked a question. "I wrapped a blanket of the Dark Side of the Force over you for restraint until I am ready to remove it. Interestingly, it has also made you extremely vulnerable to the Dark Side." The Emperor smiled at the look that crossed his face. "You will stay here and cooperate. If you don't," he added reading Luke's thoughts. "Your friends will die." At a mental signal from his Master, Vader spoke. "Three Rebels were captured during the raid on the shield generator. A Han Solo, a Wookie and Princess Leia Organa. The rest were killed."   
  
'Where are they?' He had asked.  
"In the spice mines of Kessel." The Emperor said. "After an interrogation, of course. There they will live, with your cooperation and obedience." The Dark Side blanket, which had not been removed, had constricted, causing a loss of consciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
Looking at the book he had found on the table showed him the tile, 'The Book of Anger'. Luke dropped it. They were going to turn him. That was why the Emperor had not killed him. Luke's heart filled with dread and fear. NO! He couldn't give in. He had to remember the teachings of Yoda and Ben.  
  
  
~~~  
  
The Emperor smiled. To turn a Jedi. While on the Death Star he would have been pressed for time, here on Coruscant he had all the time in the world. The new amassing of Dark Side energy surrounding the boy would increase his fledgling powers, as well as prolonging his new Master's life. Sending Vader back out to finish off the Rebellion, he called another trusted servant to his side.  
  
Hearing the message from far away Corellia, the redheaded beauty started for her Master.   
  
~~~  
  
All of the books in the suite had been teachings of the Dark Side. Luke tried to go into the trance Yoda had taught him for calm and inner peace, but encountered the cold foreboding of the Force blanket. So he thought about his friends. Gambling Lando Calrissian. A General of the Rebellion. Dead. Han, doomed to a short existence as a miner. His wandering spirit crushed. Chewie, worked to death. R2 and Threepio would probably have their memories dumped and be put to work for the Empire. Leia. His beautiful sister. Trapped in the dark, or in a cell for her crimes against the Empire. Or sold to a slaver, or worse. And himself, living in the Imperial Palace. The lap of luxury. After two weeks Luke was starting to break. Thinking of his friends the only thing to do, and the only sign of life, the tray of food on the table every morning. Food, he barely touched.  
  
On the seventh day of the third week, after trying to pick himself out of despair and meeting failure, the door opened. His father was standing there. "Come." He said. Stone cold and expressionless. Luke tried to shove the despair down and find peace. He had to be strong. He got up and followed his father. His father said little as they walked along the corridor. When they reached the door The Dark Lord paused and studied his son for a moment. Then he opened the door. The first thing he saw was the Emperor. Standing before him was a guard holding a redheaded girl in black dancers dress. As the guard dragged her out the door she broke away and fell at the feet of Vader. "My Lord, please don't let them hurt me!" Vader just allowed the guard to pull her to her feet and drag her to the door. Luke, who was dealing with the pain of his other friends hurt by the Emperor, could not let this girl suffer the same fate. Not if he could do something. Anything.  
  
"Your Highness, " He addressed the Emperor. "What did she do?"  
"She failed me." Looking at the girl, Luke saw her wince.  
"Could you spare her the punishment?" He asked. The Emperor looked at him for a moment. Then he spoke. "To spare her? You would have to do something for me." The Emperor thought about it. "Read the Book of Anger, and I will spare her rightful punishment for displeasing me!" The last part of his sentence was directed clearly, at the girl.  
"Well?" The evil gaze settled on Luke.  
"I will read the Book of Anger in exchange for her freed-."  
"Her punishment will be spared her. She will still serve in the palace. Do you agree?" Luke nodded. "Good. Since you are so taken with the girl, she will accompany you. Leave." The Emperor's throne slowly rotated to face the window.  
  
Vader took the pair to Luke's suite. "It is not wise to anger the Emperor. Do not interfere again." His father turned and left. The door locked behind him.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said. "I thought they would kill me for sure."   
"Who are you? What did you do that was so awful?"   
"I'm Mara. I didn't do what he wanted. Why did you stick your neck out for me?"  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
"Thank you. Can I get you anything?"  
"Do you know the way out?" He asked eagerly.  
"No. That's what I was in trouble for. I didn't stay were they put me." She said quickly.  
"That's all right. I didn't really expect The Emperor to be that stupid. What's wrong?" he asked.   
Mara was giving him a startled, horrified look. The next thing he knew was white-hot pain lancing through him. Then darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
The Emperor was thrilled. Luke was responding perfectly to the weeks of isolation. However, he refused to read the Book. He needed an incentive to study. Mara was perfect for the job. Mara Jade, his Hand, could hear his commands instantly. Through her he could observe Luke's progress and resistance. She would also make a good companion to protect. Luke had a need to help others. This would prove to be his downfall, as it was with his father before him. Correction was obviously needed, when Luke started getting difficult.   
  
Through Mara he saw that the correction had been effective. Luke, writhing in pain had fallen to the floor, where he was now out cold. As Mara checked his pulse, she thought to her Master *He is still alive, my Master.*   
*Does he need medical help?* The Emperor asked.  
*I don't think so, but scince we don't know how this will effect him, it might be better if a medical droid checked him.*  
  
Five minutes later a droid came in. Mara had already dragged Luke to the bed in his room. The droid checked his vital signs and his temperature. "He is okay except for a high fever of 104° and no energy." The droid said in it's prissy voice.   
"What is this due to?" She asked it.  
"Malnourishment." The droid said.  
*What!* The exclamation the Emperor gave, hurt Mara's head.  
"He needs nutrients, medicine and bed rest." The droid left.  
*I checked the trays, there is three week's worth of food in here. He barely ate anything. The droid probably wouldn't take them away because the food was still on them.* She told the Emperor.  
*Give him food every hour for the next three days. Then we'll see how he's doing. His life is on your shoulders my Hand.* he said with an unspoken warning.  
  
Mara called the clean up droid and ordered soup and the medicine. When the droid came with the soup and medicine, it took away the trash. Somehow Mara got the soup down his throat. The medicine she injected into his arm.   
  
The next morning Lord Vader stalked into the room. Luke was still sleeping, but he stirred as if he knew his father was there. After an hour of waiting, Vader left. Mara stayed in the suite, making sure he got the food and medicine he needed.   
  
On the fourth day Luke finally woke up. Vader had yet to show but Mara was there. "You scared the hell out of us!" She said quietly but scoldingly.   
"What happened?" he asked.  
"You said something against the Emperor and he got mad. The Force Lightning knocked you out. When the droid came it said you hadn't been eating. You are a very sick-." She was interrupted by Vader coming in. The man stood at the foot of the bed looking at his son.  
"Don't," He said sternly "do that again. You will eat every day. You will tell her," He gestured to Mara. "When you are sick. Do you understand!" It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes, Father." Luke said. Vader went to the sitting room.  
"I think you scared him." Mara said  
"Why?"   
"He came in here every day you were out."  
"Yeah but-."  
"Mara! Come out here." Vader called.   
While they were talking, Luke tried to recall the events of the past days.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay Luke," Mara said when she came in. "Apparently since you're up the Emperor wants you to keep your promise." She handed him a book.   
"I did promise, didn't I. I'll read it, don't worry. I guess I'll have to eventually." He started to read.   
"What's in it anyway?" 'Evil' came the reply. "Well, I think you scared the Emperor and Lord Vader pretty badly." Mara said.  
"Why?" Luke put the book down and listened to this interesting bit of news.  
"Well Vader would come in everyday. And the Emperor wanted updates on your condition. Why are you so important to them? Are you one of the Emperor's agents?" Mara asked this last part in fear. *Good acting, my Hand!* Came the Emperor's secret comment.  
"No, I am definitely not the Emperor's servant." The firm certainty was touched by a little rage at such an assumption. "I used to be part of the Alliance."   
"Oh, " she said. "That explains it then. You're a prisoner of war. I'm glad you're not the Emperor's agent. I should let you get back to your reading." Mara backed out the door.  
Left alone with the book, Luke tried to find the calm peace in the Force around him, before he went to read. But encountering only anger, Luke tried to read the blurry, twisting words, but kept drifting away.  
  
The next thing Luke knew was the sense of being tied flat, but he couldn't see. He tried to break free. A voice goaded him, "Use the Force Luke!" Ben? Another voice chimed in. "Why do you have to go? If he can feel your presence then leave this place." Leia! But she was on Kessel. Wasn't she? "The cave. Remember your failure at the cave. You would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered." What? Memories were flying past him faster than he could hold on to them. The last memory was the voice of the Emperor saying, "Welcome, my young Apprentice. I have been expecting you."  
  
A medical droid was shining a light in his eyes. "How do you feel?" It asked him.  
"I have a headache." Luke said, sitting up. "What happened?"   
"The Emperor wanted to know any useful information about your training." His father said. Looking up, Luke saw he was in sickbay. "Am I still sick? What day is it?" 'I can't feel the Force!' He thought this last in alarm.   
"You cannot feel the Force because the Emperor has kept you in a 'blanket' of the Dark Side. You cannot feel the force until it is lifted. Don't you remember?" Vader quickly calculated the risks of an accident during the interrogation procedure. "Come with me, we will get you to the Emperor, he can help your headache and tell you information you need to know."  
"I don't want to see the Emperor."   
"Luke, he is your Master now. He has commanded that you come. I doubt you could survive another round of Force Lighting, in the state you're in now." With that said he had the guard pull his son off the medical bed. Two guards escorted Luke, supporting him. When they reached the throne room the Emperor told the guards to leave.   
"I have grown tired of your lack of progress. Therefore I will give you an ultimatum," The Emperor told his apprentice. "You will obey me and study the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. When your training is complete you will be my servant. It is inevitable that this will come to pass. However, if you continue to resist and hinder me, I will punish those you care about. For an example, Mara, she has sat by your side for four days trying to get you well. Would you then be ungrateful to her by not living up to our agreement? Until you cooperate, she will be sent back to her old position.  
"You will read all of the books in your suite in three weeks. After that I will start training you to be my servant. Until this time, you will have no access to the Force, and no human contact. If you fail, things will get more and more painful for both of you. You are awake, and in good health. Start immediately." The guards led Luke back to the room he knew so well. For the first time, Luke saw the interior of the hall. He noticed the other door on his side of the hall and another one on the other side. 'Why would I be living next to two people for three weeks and not have heard any of them?'  
  
Once inside his suite, Luke started reading the books. All twelve of them. Thankfully most of them were thin, but 'The Book of Anger' and another book were around nine hundred pages or so. Reading them was frightening. They went against all that Yoda and Ben had taught him. Filled with hate, anger and despair. These books were rapidly seeping in to throw doubt all of the hard lessons he had learned with Yoda. The problem was, Luke was still feeling guilty about Han, Leia, Chewie and Mara. The memories he had tried to forget had crashed down on him after the interrogation. The guilt was turning into doubt, doubt to fear, fear to anger to hate until it changed finally, into a deep suffering that was tearing him apart. After a week of knowing he had failed all he had ever cared for, including Ben, Luke was a troubled soul looking for any port in the storm.  
  
~~~  
  
So when the Emperor started teaching him two weeks later, when the Force finally came back to him, he was in no state of mind to challenge anything that his Master said. Taking all of the anger, and frustrations, Luke channeled those emotions to kill the battle droids. These droids had been specially designed for practicing Force adepts. Even so, they did not last a minute under the onslaught of the emerald lightsaber. "Good!" The Emperor cackled in glee. His Jedi was turned, and with him all the power of the Force. It was phenomenal. The new power that surged into the Emperor's body was being leeched off of the boy's shattered happiness and peace of mind. He would live to start a new race of Sith all because of this one servant.  
  
As further training brought Luke fully under the whims of his Master, the Emperor was finding newer ways of testing the boy's loyalty. Luke hated being trapped in his room all the time and was missing human companionship.  
The years went by.  
  
For Luke 23rd birthday the Emperor had a surprise for him....  
  
Do you want more? Less? Flames?  
  
  
  
  



	2. News

Luke's training had come along well. After three years, the Emperor let him cease his more covert assignments and learn to grasp the fine points of commanding a capital ship. After a few years commanding the Devastator, Luke was promoted to the bridge of the second Death Star, complete in its harsh spherical glory.  
  
Vader and Luke both noticed a change in their Master around the twenty-eighth anniversary of the Empire. He had grown increasingly restless and touchy. Even as he stressed the importance of patience to his apprentice, his own would quickly dissipate. The elite guard that attended him strayed further and further across the room as his tempers grew more and more violent.   
  
They had just returned from a successful campaign against the Hutts, when an incoming message arrived for the Emperor. Both Vader and his son made their way across the throne room as a blue-skinned man in a white uniform shimmered into view.  
"Your Highness, things have been going well here but there are concerns of an extragalaxial invasion."  
  
"Who would dare challenge me?" The angry rasp of the Emperor's voice carried all the way to his Sith.   
  
"It is uncertain, your highness, however all we can do is build up our arsenals and keep our ears open. Any further action would only drive these rumors underground." The Grand Admiral seemed strictly in control of any emotions he may have been feeling.  
  
Palpatine's eyes, however were burning. "I do not accept that, Thrawn. It is a weaklings' plan. I am sending two of my operatives to address the matter. They will succeed where you cannot."   
  
"Your Highness, if you are willing to risk the personnel involved in such a venture that is your prerogative. It is not my responsibility.   
There are currently ten ship-."  
  
"You will decide how best to employ such agents." The Emperor's voice was menacing now. "It will be very much your responsibility." With his last admonition, Palpatine cut off his Grand Admiral's response.   
  
"Lord Skywalker!" Palpatine was done with attempting to be civil. "You will access all the information you need on Wild Space particularly the langaues and customs of the Chiss. Leave!"  
  
As Luke beat a hasty retreat, Vader was beckoned forward.  
  
"My friend. I neeed you to fulfill a special task for me. I find myself faced with the need to increase our ranks....."  



	3. Vader's Assignment

"I feel faced with the need to increase our ranks." His Master had said. "Increase   
our ranks. Great." Palpatine had been his master for twenty-eight years. The man had   
long since reached an age where most would have retired. But no, he was looking to   
convert someone who absolutely hated him into a loyal servant. Well, if easy wasn't for   
Jedi, it certainly wasn't for Sith.  
Needless to say, Lord Vader was not looking forward to his upcoming meeting on   
Kessel. They had known of Leia's Force capabilities since Luke had turned, but had   
deemed them too weak for a Sith. For whatever reason, Palpatine had decided to train   
her and had commanded her appearance on Coruscant. Luke and Mara had been sent on   
an assignment in Wild Space, so the task had fallen to Vader.   
  
The Imperial garrison on Kessel had scrambled to lock down the prisoners and   
file the ranks of stormtroopers when they had heard of the arrival of Lord Vader.   
The warden tried to appear nonchalant but his voice betrayed him as all he attempted to   
say came out in stammers. Kassar Forge stood beside him. The head of the rehabilitation   
program knew all of the prisoners and tried to encourage them to become fit members of   
society when individual sentences were up. He couldn't do much for the political   
prisoners, but sometimes a sympathetic ear was better than nothing.   
  
Vader stalked up the rows of guards, looking extremely imposing. He noticed the   
aging man standing quietly beside the bumbling idiot of a warden. "Forge," Lord Vader   
addressed him. "I want you to tell me all you know of the prisoner Leia Organa."  
"Yes, sir. Princess Leia married another prisoner that arrived with her. I believe   
his name is Solo? They recently had children."   
"Children?" Well this was indeed a new development. He would have to contact   
his master after a short interview with the princess. On second thought, given Palpatine's   
growing tempers, perhaps it would be better if he contacted the Emperor now. "I expect   
you to have her ready for an interrogation when I return." His voice left dread in the   
heart of the warden.  
"Yes, sir. I will not fail you."   
"I hope so warden. For your sake." The Sith Lord turned and stalked back into   
the shuttle. When it had lifted off everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Time to   
get to work.   
  
Once on his immense vessel, the Executor, Vader moved toward the   
communications center. A fleet admiral was waiting for him when he arrived.  
"Lord Vader," the man executed a short military bow. "We have received word   
from the Emperor. He wishes to speak with you."  
"Will the Maw interfere with our transmissions?"  
"No milord."  
"Good." Vader brushed by the man and into the chamber. Kneeling within the   
circle and bowing his head, Vader asked, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"  
"How goes your mission with the rebel?" The rasp emanating from the huge   
holographic visage was expectant and commanding.  
"I have not met with her yet, Master. I found out that our records were   
incomplete and she has married and borne children."  
"What? Children? I was not aware I allowed any of my prisoners license to   
marry. Execute the warden at once! Appoint one of your most loyal and competent   
officers to the post. Tell him to update all records immediately! Do you believe that   
these brats could be strong in the Force?"  
"I suppose it is possible. If they are, how would you like me to proceed?"  
"It is a hard life in the mines. Their upbringing will not be full of sweetness and   
light." At this the Emperor smiled. "We shall wait until they are of an age suitable for   
training. Perhaps, their uncle could help you prepare them to enter my training regimen.   
Don't meet with them yet. I know that the rebels will try to instill a hatred of me in them.   
If they know we are interested and have not forgotten them, those efforts may redouble.   
In any case, I have a special assignment for you. The base I have in the Maw has   
been working on a very special project for me. Unfortunately, I have not heard from   
them since Endor. Tarkin, before his death, placed the installation under the eye of his   
mistress, Admiral Dalaa. She has four star destroyers under her command. I wish you to   
drop by and check on their progress. Inform her that the Gorgon and its guard are to   
remain there to protect the installation. You may leave them extra supplies and materials   
if the troops and their commander turn out to be loyal to me. If not, I'll understand any   
reassignments you'll have to make. Make sure they know that the scientists are under   
Imperial rule, and not to be left to their own devices. When you are finished, return to   
Coruscant. We have many things to discuss." The image faded from the air.  
Vader left to fulfill his master's bidding.  
  
  
  
```````  
Okay, what did you think? In the next chapter, I will show you what Luke and   
Mara are up to. So you know, Forge and the whole prisoner re-indoctrination program is   
Stackpole's idea. If you want details, read Wedge's Gamble (2nd book in the X-wing   
series). I would like more reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with this. If   
you have any suggestions, please e-mail me. 


End file.
